Little Blues! :
by teenfox
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like for the BB's as kids in a Orphanage? well thats what this story is all about! please R & R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote a comic to this a while back, and when I cleaned my room (after much nagging) I found it and remembered how I had wanted to post it! So here is me converting my comic to a story!

* * *

I don't own the Blues Brothers

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning. A little boy in a white t-shirt and a tie along with a pair of sunglasses and black shorts sat on his little bed surrounded by a whole bunch of little beds. He leaned over to see his older brother (who was dressed the same) pulling something out from under his bed.

"What-cha doing Jake?" The boy on the bed asked.

The other little boy known as Jake pulled out a shoebox. "Elwood, I have the best plan ever!"

Elwood sighed and fell back onto his bed. "Jake, remember last time! I don't want to get hit with a ruler again!"

Jake wrinkled his nose. "Don't be such a baby!" he opened the shoebox and pulled out a small rocket that could be powered by a shook up soda.

"Oh Jake!" Elwood said with a slight amusement. "What are we using that for?"

Jake smirked. "We are going to attach this baby to the penguins crucifix! When we set this off, her face will be thrill alone!"

"How did you get the money to pay for that anyways?" Elwood asked.

"Oh well you know… a lot of people out there give money to nine year old orphans." Jake explained pulling out a soda from the shoebox.

"Jake!" Elwood frowned. "If the penguin knew-"

"I'd get a whooping I'd never forget, I know, I know!" Stop being such a wimp and lets get this set up!" Jake attached the soda to the rocket and started to head up the stairs to the Penguins office. Elwood shrugged and followed.

Jake tiptoed up the stairs slowly turning back to Elwood and telling him to "shush" every five seconds. When they reached the crucifix Elwood held it up as Jake went behind and started to attach it.

Elwood didn't much like having Jesus in his face, this thing always creeped him out. He closed his eyes and faced the other way and whispered to Jake: "Hurry up!"

Just then the Penguins door flung open, causing Elwood to fall down the stairs dropping the crucifix with Jake still tapping the rocket on it. Jake then lost balance and fell backwards letting go of the crucifix and dropping it over the railing. The soda now shaken up exploded sending the rocket/crucifix flying out threw the roof. The Penguin ran out of her office.

"JACOB! ELWOOD!" She yelled looking up at the whole in the ceiling.

Elwood groaned at the bottom of the stairs and sat up.

"Elwood! Where is Jacob!?" She asked angrily.

Elwood looked around nervously and shrugged.

The penguin slammed her door revealing Jake sitting behind it.

"There you are!" She picked Jake up by the arm and shoved him into her office. "Elwood you get up here too!"

Elwood didn't say a word and climbed up the stairs and into her office.

"What on earth did you boys think you were doing? How disrespectful! A slap for each of you!" She pulled out her ruler from off of her desk and the boys slowly put there hands out knowing fully well they were going to be in pain. The penguin slapped both of the little hands and sent them out warning them not to do it again.

* * *

Curtis pulled up in front of the little orphanage. He got out of the car and grabbed his groceries and made his way up the steps.

Suddenly something came out of the air and pierced the hood of his car.

Curtis turned to see a smoking crucifix in his hood. "Either the lords sending me a sign or Jake and Elwood just got in some deep trouble."

And with that Curtis continued with his groceries into the house.

* * *

Jake and Elwood walked down the stairs from the office rubbing their hands.

"I told you!" Elwood whined.

"Oh shut up!" Jake grumbled and examined his well-bruised hand; clearly this wasn't his first one.

Elwood heard a harmonica playing faintly. "Curtis is back!" He exclaimed in excitement, and began to run to the basement.

Elwood made his way down the dark stairwell and found Curtis playing his harmonica. He stood for a second just listening until Curtis finished.

"Hello, Elwood." He said without looking back.

"Hi Curtis… you're really good! I wish I could play like that." Elwood said.

Curtis turned and looked at him. "Well someday you will be, here you can have this one and practice until you run out of breath."

"Wow! Thanks Curtis! You're the greatest!" Elwood smiled from ear to ear and played a single note.

Jake finally made his way down the stairs. "Hey! How come Elwood gets a present and I don't!"

Curtis sighed and gave him ten bucks.

"Gee thanks Curtis!" Jake smiled feeling satisfied. "Come on Elwood! Let's go to the general store!"

Jake began to climb up the stairs. Elwood gave Curtis a hug and chased after Jake.

* * *

A/N: Alright this is my first chapter for this story, there are more to come!… hopefully… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I have nothing better to do on a Thursday night, I have decided to write up the next chapter… even if I haven't gotten any reviews yet. **Holds hand up** its ok, I'm I can take it!

* * *

Jake and Elwood casually walked down the old street. There were kids playing all over the front step of the General store.

"It's the Blues Brothers!" said a small child and ran away, others following his footsteps.

Jake gave a satisfied smile knowing all the other kids feared him and his brother for having such a bad reputation. Beating up other children, getting in tons of trouble with the penguin and once the law, made children slightly scared.

The two little boys walked into the general store and scanned the isles, not sure yet what to buy. Jake stopped at the magazines.

"Oh please Jake, you aren't even old enough to know what enjoying a dirty magazine is!" Elwood smirked dragging him away.

"Hey! The penguin said I was pretty mature for my age." Jake protested.

"She didn't mean it that way, she probably meant you're the fastest to get arrested." Elwood said finally letting go of Jakes sleeve.

Jake scowled and dusted himself off, and then his eyes went wide. He saw exactly what he wanted to buy! "Elwood, I know exactly what I want to buy!"

Elwood didn't see what he was looking at.

Jake picked up a plastic mega phone; he began to speak into it and smiled. "This is amazing!" He took it up to the front counter and gave the man his ten dollars.

He and Elwood then walked out of the store.

"Elwood I have another plan!" He smiled.

Elwood sighed. "Not again!"

* * *

"Why are we here?" Elwood asked feeling slightly puzzled standing behind a milk factory.

"Help me load all these old milk crates onto the red wagon." Jake commanded.

Elwood shrugged and started to pile them onto the wagon. "I still don't see why we need these!"

"You'll see! No let's pull this back to the orphanage." Jake said leaving his younger brother to do all the work.

The two boys set all the crates on the ground making a square.

"Do you think this will hold?" Jake asked his brother.

Elwood looked at the crates sideways. "Hold what?"

"Us." His brother replied simply.

Elwood scratched his chin. "They wont stay together, we should duck tape them together."

"Alright, there's some duck tape in the Penguins office." Jake said and began to go into the orphanage.

Elwood shook his head and followed.

The boys climbed the creaky stair way and slowly opened the door. The Penguin wasn't even in there!

"This will be easy!" Jake whispered.

He then snuck along the floor and over to her desk opening the top drawer. He grabbed a large roll of duck tape and snuck back out.

"Why did the Penguin have the much duck tape anyways?" Elwood asked.

"Who knows!" Jake said as he headed down the stairs and out the back door.

He and Elwood then began their long job of taping the crates together; when they finished they smiled at their work.

"Ok Elwood you go get some poster paper and make up a big sign saying "THE BLUES BROTHERS!" Jake instructed his brother.

Elwood nodded and ran into the back door.

"And I can inform everybody about are little… performance!" Jake rubbed his hands together and then went out to the front street.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOO wonder what that Jake has in store!!! Wow did that sound as lame as the Pokemon narrator…. Read and Review!!! 


End file.
